


Kiss and Tell

by haruka



Category: Princess Princess D
Genre: M/M, Princess Princess D - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamakari Kenta has more people wanting to kiss him than he can handle.</p>
<p>I may be way off on this interpretation of the actors’ personalities, but this was just for fun and no disrespect was intended.  Yaoi warning.  A sequel is possible, but not promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

Kiss and Tell (Princess Princess D)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kamakari Kenta was enjoying a lunch break from filming the Princess Princess D show with a nice thick sandwich and some juice. The twenty-two-year-old who played Mikoto couldn’t help wondering where everyone else was, though. Usually, the studio cafeteria would be bustling with his co-stars. What was taking everyone so long?

He heard footsteps hurrying down the corridor outside that skidded to a stop just before the show’s Sakamoto actor, Adachi Osamu, burst into the room like his tail was on fire.

“THERE you are!” he cried, grabbing Kenta’s arm so suddenly that he dropped his sandwich on the floor. “You’ve got to come with me now and stop this!”

“But it’s lunchtime!” Kenta complained, gazing down at his lost sandwich mournfully. Then he realized what Osamu had said. “Stop what?” he asked, puzzled.

“The fight!” Osamu insisted, yanking Kenta toward the door. “They’re fighting over YOU!”

“EH?!” Kenta stared at him for a moment before joining him in running back down the hall.

He ended up all the way back to where they had been filming, and now he saw why no one had come to lunch. They were all still here, clustered in a tight circle, and there was a fistfight going on in the middle!

Kenta shoved his way between two of the actors playing the Black Princesses so that he could see what was going on. He was stunned to see Fujita Rei, who portrayed Yuujiroh, and Nakamura Yuuichi, who was Otoya, slugging it out as if they were still in their rival Princess personas in front of the cameras.

“Knock it off!” Kenta yelled, but his voice was lost under the din of accompanying shouts and cheers from the others. He tried to move forward to break it up, fearing HE’D end up being broken between the two taller boys, but unable to just stand by and watch. He felt a hand on his shoulder just before he was pulled backwards by the resident Arisada actor and his former Tenimyu co-star, Saitoh Takumi. The twenty-four-year-old grabbed both combatants by an arm, shaking them.

“Get a hold of yourselves!” Takumi scolded the teenagers. “Is this any way for professionals to behave? You can consider yourselves lucky that I came in before the director did!” He pushed them apart so that he could get in between them and glared from one to the other. “What’s this about and don’t you dare tell me you’re rehearsing – there’s no fistfight in today’s script!”

Rei pushed his shoulder-length straight hair back with furious gestures. “He started it!” he accused. “He said he was looking forward to when a REAL kiss would be written into the script between he and Kenta!”

“Hah?” was all Kenta managed to say as he looked toward Yuuichi, who gave a smooth shrug.

“Guilty as charged,” he admitted, then nodded toward Rei. “However, it was HE who threw the first punch, and I’ve yet to hear him explain why.”

Rei took a menacing step forward and was held back by Takumi. “Don’t even think about it,” he warned. “Instead why don’t you try telling us why Yuuichi’s statement should bother you so much?”

The seventeen-year-old gave him a glare, then glanced toward Kenta and looked quickly away again. “Why should he say such things about Kenta?” he growled. “Just because there’s some kind of attraction in the script doesn’t mean he feels anything like that in real life!”

“Or are you just jealous because it’s not you who might get to kiss him?” piped up Black Princess Minamoto, Shibuya Kento, mischievously. “I know _I_ am.”

“Say wha--?” Kenta began in amazement. He had NOT just heard that!

Rei shot Kento a murderous look, but it was their Tohru actor, Satou Takeru, who replied first.

“Kenta would rather kiss Rei or me ANY day!”

Kenta’s head swiveled toward Takeru and his mind began to swim. First Yuuichi, then Rei, then Kento, now Takeru? All they needed now was –

“Hey, _I_ wanna kiss him, too!” whined Kazuma, the long-haired Black Princess Mori, pouting prettily.

Kenta’s eyes swirled. Maybe this was a new version of Candid Camera and everyone would yell, ‘Gotcha!’ any second now.

Takumi gazed around in amusement at the mixture of glares and impish looks being exchanged by his younger co-stars. “It seems there’s a common desire here. Perhaps, in order to be fair, Kenta should be allowed to sample a kiss from each of you.”

Kenta’s two original Princess partners began protesting, but the three Black Princesses seemed to think it was a fine idea. Kenta finally regained the power of speech, directing his outrage toward Takumi.

“Are you out of your MIND?!” he exclaimed. “You call this HELPING?! You really are as bad as Arisada!”

“I think this is the only solution,” Takumi told him calmly. “If you can’t tell what you want with one kiss, what’s the point in pursuing a relationship further?”

“Who said anything about a relationship with ANYBODY?!” Kenta cried.

Takumi bent close to his ear. “Humour me, will you? This will keep them occupied until filming resumes and maybe it will all blow over by the end of the day.”

Kenta gave him a skeptical look. “Do you really believe that?”

Takumi just smiled in return and faced the group again, clapping his hands. “All right, people, let’s get started. Takeru, you’re up first.”

“I am?” Takeru said in surprise.

“Yes, because if either Rei or Yuuichi go first, the other will protest.” He swept his arm toward the stunned Kenta. “Take your best shot.”

Takeru wore an infectious grin as he walked over to his co-star, and it almost made Kenta respond in kind except that his nervousness overrode all else. All he could manage was a quirky twitch of his lips. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Takeru leaned forward and gave him a warm but perky kiss on the lips with an audible *smack*. Kenta was rather relieved; it was exactly what he would expect from Takeru. Fun, no pressure, pleasurable in its simplicity.

“Thanks,” he told his friend gratefully.

“Anytime!” Takeru answered with a salute. “And I mean that.” He winked.

“Next up.” Takumi motioned to Rei. Now Kenta became nervous again, but he also couldn’t resist a glance at the younger actor’s full lips as he approached. They looked made for kissing, all right, but for kissing HIM?

Rei didn’t waste any time when he reached Kenta. The Mikoto actor suddenly found himself crushed against his Yuujiroh’s chest while his mouth was plundered hungrily. It was so intense that he forgot to breathe. He’d known Rei was strong from their on-camera wrestling matches, and Kenta almost felt like he was pinned once again; trapped in a hold he couldn’t – and didn’t necessarily want to – escape from.

Just as he made that last realization, it was over, and Rei was holding his gaze intently.

“Buh?” Kenta murmured. He was already missing the protective arms around him, damn it. Rei smiled slightly, accepting the compliment.

Takumi stepped in. “Our next contestant is Yuuichi.”

The leader of the Black Princesses gave Rei a suitably dark look as they passed each other and received a cold stare in return. Kenta shivered, wondering if this much elevated testosterone in one place was a safety hazard.

Oh, right. For him it was.

Yuuichi sauntered up to Kenta and snapped his fingers once in front of his face, making him jump. “Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention,” he murmured, brushing a lock of Kenta’s hair from his eyes tenderly. He slid his arms around the older man and kissed him deeply.

It was nice, VERY nice. Hot and cool and electrifying all at once. He wanted more.

Yuuichi gave it to him, slipping his tongue between his lips. Kenta closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation ….

Then it was gone, and Yuuichi was being pulled back by Takumi. “Save some for a later time,” he advised. “We have two more applicants waiting.”

Kenta blinked. How long had they been at it, anyway?

“Kenta, meet Kento,” Takumi said like their similar names were a big joke, while he brought the eighteen-year-old Black Princess over. Kento licked his lips nervously, and with his senses heightened by all the recent close contact, Kenta found that small gesture charming.

“I’d better be good if I’m going to make you forget all those who went first, huh?” Kento joked, raking a hand through his own tousled hair. He bent forward and kissed Kenta, lingering just long enough for the show’s lead actor to form a definite impression.

Sweet, in both manner and … flavour? He gave the other boy an amused look.

“You taste like candy,” he told him.

The others laughed. Kento’s character was forever eating lollipops, and they’d been filming all morning. He gave Kenta a cute wink, and the older actor wanted to hug him for the release of tension in the room.

“And last but not least ….” Takumi nodded toward the third Black Princess representative, Kazuma. He glided in Kenta’s direction, never taking his eyes off those of the older man, and not stopping until they were pressed against once another. His hand trailed down Kenta’s cheek.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he whispered, and their lips met.

This kiss was different from all the others. Kenta wasn’t sure how he sensed it from just one (enjoyable) kiss, but he had a feeling that Kazuma wasn’t a guy who would seek to top him like the rest of his co-stars. He felt like he could take control of the situation himself at any moment, and Kazuma would play along. He was non-threatening, a potential pleasure-toy. Wow.

“There you go,” Takumi said, drawing Kazuma away so that Kenta could get his bearings. “You’ve kissed all of them, and filming is about to begin again. You’ll have some time to think about what comes next.” He started to leave the room, pausing beside Kenta to murmur in his ear, “You could always keep all of them and have your own harem.”

Considering he had enjoyed every one of the kisses in their own way and that each was so different from the other, the fleeting thought of doing just that almost appealed to Kenta. However, common sense won out and he pushed Takumi away from him.

“As if I would!” he retorted, his face flushing.

Takumi laughed heartily as the film crew began to return from lunch. Kenta was glad for the reprieve from the entire matter, but he knew he couldn’t avoid the expectant gazes of his castmates forever.

With a resigned, internal sigh, he walked onto the set. And here he thought he was past having problems with lovesick co-stars after his Tenimyu days ended. Mada mada dane.

\--

(2006)

Princess Princess belongs to Tsuda Mikiyo.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
